crittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Critters 4
Critters 4 is a 1992 sci-fi comedy-horror film starring Don Keith Opper, Terrence Mann, Angela Bassett and Brad Dourif. It was directed by Rupert Harvey and written by David J. Schow, Brad Dourif, and Rupert Harvey. It is part four of the ''Critters'' film series. Plot After being cryogenically frozen and waking up on a space station in the year 2045, the Critters aim to have the unwitting crew for lunch.IMDb, Critters 4 Summaries by Daniel Jos. Leary Storyline Upon entering the pod, Charlie places the eggs inside as instructed by Ug in a reshot scene, which is almost the exact same as the ending to the third film. There are a few notable errors, including the replacement of a male voice giving a violation warning instead of a female. Charlie is somehow also locked inside and sent into space, where he remains in hibernation until a salvage ship finds the pod in the year 2045. The crew (which includes Captain Rick, Fran, Bernie, Al Bert and young Ethan) reluctantly report the discovery to the Terracorp Council, upon discovering their old logo on the side of the pod. They then go to an abandoned Terracorp station to await the arrival of the council. The station is actually on its last legs and will blow up within a month or so. Furthermore, the station is controlled by a computer called Angela, which only takes orders if you give the opposite instructions. A selfish Rick however decides to open the pod early, freeing Charlie but also letting loose two young Crites which kill Rick and escape, while the crew constantly bicker about where to go from there. After a close call in a waste disposal unit, Charlie and Ethan are rescued by Bernie. Charlie learns from the others that he is no longer in 1993, and that everybody he knew on earth will now be dead. Ethan found a lab coat containing a keycard. But just like Rick did earlier, Bernie strays from the group, takes the keycard with him and is then killed by two Crites inside a pharmacy room. Following an attack from a lone Crite, Charlie carelessly uses an antique gun to kill it, but ends up deactivating the ship with only one bullet remaining. From then on, the crew are sitting ducks. Ethan then dashes off to search for the remaining Crite, shouting at Al Bert. Terracorp arrives shortly there after, but they are not there to negotiate payment. They simply want the Crite eggs returned to them. Ug (now evil) kills an uncooperative Al Bert, and threatens to kill Fran next unless the eggs are returned. Charlie is upset, barely accepting that his old friend has now become a traitorous villain. Ug sends his guards to find the Crites, but the nuclear reactor begins a 10 minute self-destruction sequence. Ethan lures the guards into a room full of genetically altered Crites, which battle the guards, but also die. This takes place off camera. After killing the last of the Crites, Ethan is threatened by Ug at gunpoint. Charlie re-appears and shoots his former friend without any hesitation when he turns his gun on Charlie. With the last of the Crites now destroyed, Charlie, Ethan and Fran take Ug's ship and begin their delayed flight back to earth. Cast * Don Keith Opper as Charlie McFadden * Terrence Mann as Ug/Counselor Tetra * Angela Bassett as Fran * Brad Dourif as Al Bert * Anne Ramsay as Dr. McCormick * Paul Whitthorne as Ethan * Anders Hove as Cpt. Rick * Eric DaRe as Bernie * Martine Beswick as the voice of Angela Trivia The following list was compiled from IMDb.com, Critters 4, Trivia * All external space scenes and many sets are lifted from one of Don Keith Opper's earlier films, Android (1983). * First Critters movie where Don Keith Opper is the highest billed actor. *Filmed simultaneously with Critters 3 (1991), from February 1991 until July 1991. *The footage of the cargo retrieval ship, and docking with the spaceship are from Android (1983) but the footage of Ug's ship at the end are taken from Critters 2 (1988). *Critters 4 is the only Critters movie where the Critters are unable to shoot poison darts at their victims. *Terrence Mann and Don Keith Opper have appeared in all four films in the series. *Body count: 7. *All four Critters movies are shorter than 90 minutes. *There are mostly only two Critters in this movie, and the second one gets a haircut from a laser rifle, in order to separate the looks for both Critters. However this is also an obvious reference to Critters 2 (1988) where one Critters gets a similar haircut from a laser rifle held by a bounty hunter. *The film takes place in 2045. References Resources * Critters 4 at AllMovie.com Gallery Critters_4_German--cdcovers_cc--front.jpg Critters_4_German90--cdcovers_cc--front.jpg Critters_4_French--cdcovers_cc--front.jpg Critters_4_German98--cdcovers_cc--front.jpg Backtop_critters4.jpg Category:Critters 4 *4 Category:Film